


calum is the hottest

by jasperdillon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is DUMB, bro dates are most definitely a thing michael and calum do gtry and tell me different, but anyway, i am abusing the tagging system but what ever, i was looking at that gif, ill fugth u, im not really sorry, luke is only there for like a sentence, that one of calum tickling michael, this ereally is so dumb but im sorryhu i needed to write about calum tickling michael, wow the only things i ever post lmao, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum tickles michael during their bro-date</p>
            </blockquote>





	calum is the hottest

calum has him pinned to the ground video game controllers long forgotten and michael is wheezing

he is also probably about to piss himself.

"cal- um, please, stop! stop it!" michael chokes out

calum digs his fingers into michaels ribcage causing another series of choked laughter to come out

"say it and ill stop." calum sings

michael tries to roll away but calums thighs are preventing him from going anywhere and he’s really about to cry

"never." michael cries and tries to buck calum off of him. "cal. please. stop."

calum pauses for a second and lets michael catch his breath

michael pants heavily and whines and wiggles trying to get calum to move but calum doesn’t budge

"just say it mikey and ill get up."

"no." michael whined and tries to buck calum of of him again

cal grins and begins tickling him full force and michael twists trying to run away from the fingers and he’s practically shrieking and it’s really just not fair how ticklish he is

"just say ‘calum is the hottest in the band and he’s the best at FIFA ever’ and ill let you go." calum teases his fingers prodding into michaels skin

the boy with lilac hair squeals and sputters out a weak “please” before the laughter overcomes him

calum just smirks and tickles him harder

michael is going to cry or piss himself, probably both

and also probably punch calum once he is freed

"calum please" michael whines once calum pauses for a second

calum just laughs “you gotta say it and then ill let you up.”

michael wheezes and he knows his face is probably ridiculously red and he thinks there may be tears in his eyes but he can’t let calum win

(he’ll give him hottest in the band when he’s in a good mood but never the best at FIFA, never, that title belongs to him and him only)

 

“no! never!” michael shrieks as calum begins tickling his sides again

just when he thinks he might give and tell calum he’s hot to see if that’ll be enough to be freed luke walks in with his hands on his hips and looking scarily like his mother

"calum, let michael go. michael stop screaming." luke snaps and yeah definitely liz

calum rolls off of michael and seems to be thinking the same thing as him when he says, “okay whatever, liz”

luke glares but storms off instead of responding and michael chuckles at how someone can be such a mom at 18 

michael slumps on the couch and picks back up the game controller that had gotten tossed to the side when calum had first thought that tickle-tackling someone was proper gaming etiquette when losing (WHICH IT’S NOT)

calum grabs his controller but michael doesn’t start the game yet and the other boy sighs, “start the game mikey” he whines

michael huffs, “apologize for tickling me” 

calums head snaps towards him, “what the fuck im not apologizing you could have stopped it at any time all you had to do was say the truth!” he scoffs

"you’re the hottest, now apologize." michael sighs

"continue."

"I only said the true part of the statement, now apologize for tickling me."

"fine. im sorry for tickling you even though you were fully capable of stopping any time you wanted. now start the game so i can beat your ass"

michael looks pleased with himself as he starts the game again

and they chill on the couch bro-dating

(calum does beat his ass, even though michael swears he let him win)

((calum just says he’s better and michael is a sore loser))

(((michael then tackles calum and kisses him as pay back)))

((((so they’re kinda both winners))))

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ woodlandfaerie on tumblr if ya feel like it idk


End file.
